Squeal to Old Version
by Shiningspirit
Summary: Sequel to Blaze of the Shining Star Old version Shiningpaw has been betrayed and exiled. She has chosen to live as a loner again,but all is not well there. The foxes are rising and ThunderClan needs her. What will she choose,her family or clan.
1. Allegiances and Setting

Full Summary:

Warriors

Blaze of the Shining Star Book:2 Divided

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin hunter does. But I do own the characters and the

plot of my story. Please do not steal them from me. I do not own Smallchest. She belongs to my friend.

This is a sequel to Blaze of the Shining Star Book: 1 Revealed. I highly recommend that you read that first.

Allegiances

Thunder Clan

Leader: Fernstar- grey she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy:Stormfoot- tortoiseshell tom with grey paws

Medicine Cat: Smallchest- grey she-cat, blue eyes, black paws and white splash on chest

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Warriors: (toms, and she cats not expecting kits)

Redfur- ginger tom

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Stoneclaw- blue- grey tom

Sparrowflight- mottled tabby tom amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Patchfur- black and white patchy furred tom, big yellow eyes

Thistlefang- orange tabby tom

Apprentice: Sharppaw

Ratpelt- brown tom with a rough pelt

Reedfeather- black she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

Icefrost- pure white she-cat

Ravenpelt- glossy black she-cat

Driftwood- brown tom, long fur, orange eyes.

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Sharppaw- grey tom

Cloudpaw- white tom with ginger and grey splotches and blue eyes

Dapplepaw- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Thornpaw- golden tabby she-cat, long whiskers, amber eyes, apprentice to medicine cat

Shiningpaw- flame and silver she-cat with a bright shining star on her forehead, green eyes. Big for her age, long legs and strong shoulders. Is both medicine cat and warrior apprentice.

Dustpaw- brown tom

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Vinetail- tabby she-cat with a long tail. Mother of Foxkit (russet colored tom, with yellow eyes, white paws, underbelly and tail tip. and Thunderkit (orange tabby she-cat).

Runningcloud-tabby and grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stoneclaw's kits. Greykit (light grey she-cat, yellow eyes) and Calmkit (light grey she-cat, blue eyes).

Roseheart- cream and rosy coloured she cat, expecting kits (in 3 moons)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Littlefoot- pale grey tabby she-cat

Longfur- brown tabby with long fur

Shadow Clan

Leader: Brightstar- pale tabby tom

Deputy: Brookstream- brown tom

Medicine Cat: Rushtail- mottled tabby tom

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Daisyfur- white she-cat

Lizardtail- orange tom

Thornshadow- massive tabby tom

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Ravenwing- black tom

Russetpelt- russet coloured she-cat

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shadepelt- brown tabby tom, dark splotches

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Lillypaw- grey tom

Birchpaw- grey-brown she-cat

Dovepaw- white she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dapplenose- tortoiseshell she cat. Mother of Cherrykit (tortoiseshell tom), Yellowkit (yellow she-cat) and Scarkit (tortoiseshell and black tom with a long scar on the back)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Whitetail- white she-cat

Wind Clan

Leader: Emberstar- brown tom with amber eyes and long whiskers

Deputy: Specklepelt- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Runningclaw- swift tabby with green eyes, long tail

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Badgerstripe- black, grey and white tom

Pineleaf- dappled tom

Apprentice: Rustpaw

Willowfur- grey she-cat

Nightmist- greyish black tom

Mudtalon- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old. In training to become warriors)

Spiderpaw- jet black tom, very fast

Rustpaw- slightly plump brown tom

Queens (nursing or expecting kits)

Beavertail- brown she-cat

River Clan

Leader: Icestar- white she-cat orange eyes

Deputy: Sharpstone- grumpy grey tom

Medicine Cat: Spottedfur - dappled tortoiseshell with white paws

Rushtail- mottled tabby she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats not expecting kits)

Oakfoot- grey tom, brown paws

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Gingerpelt- ginger she-cat

Mousetail- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Minnowpelt- blue grey tom

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Duststorm- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons in training to become warriors)

Pebblepaw- light grey tom

Poolpaw- bluish- grey she-cat

Flamepaw- ginger tom

Leopardpaw- golden spotted she-cat

Queens: (she-cat's expecting or nursing kits)

none

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

Darkshade- dark grey almost black tom

Cats outside the clans

Snow- white she-cat (mother of Rain, Shiningkit, Storm, and Honey)

Cod- grey tom

Rain- dark grey tom

Shiningkit- flame and silver she-cat

Storm- light grey tom

Honey-pale ginger she-cat

Dust- pale grey-brown tom

Samantha- pinkish she-cat, blue eyes

Peaches- pinkish she-cat, orange eyes

Poppy- tortoiseshell siamese mix, yellow eyes (Mentioned)

Setting:

Loner Territory;

The place where the young kit lives in the beginning of the book borders the edge of ThunderClan territory. ThunderClan had claimed it and for a while, they used a fallen log to cross

However when the foxes invaded, they sank the log and remarked the borders at the edge of the bordering river. A river divides ThunderClan territory and the rouges'. The loners'

territory is mostly forest but there is a huge clearing near the river. The clearing has a tall tree with hollowed out trunk. This is where the Snow and Cod's kits are born. The hollow tree is

very big.

There is a small dip filled with sand and a pool of water big enough for a kit to drown in. The loners' territory is very spacious on the outside as well. A long river borders two sides of the

territory. While a gorge and a two-leg place border's border the others. The water from the gorge flows to the sea and and a tall island connects to a gloomy forest beyond. Only StarClan

knows what lies there....

Clan Territory:

(Warning: Spoilers for people who have not yet read the 3 book of the New Prophecy)

The clans territories are pretty big. Like the lake home, there is a lake in the middle of it and the island for the gatherings. In this book, ThunderClan territory would be where Wind Clan's

is (on the map), and but the border is further into WindClan territory. So, Thunder Clan and WindClan switched (In comparison to the map of the Lake home in the warriors series).

RiverClan is on the other side of ThunderClan. Shadow Clan is across the lake from ThunderClan. ThunderClan territory is still foresty and WindClan territory is still on the moors. There is no horseplace or twoleg stuff (yet).

Territory descriptions:

ThunderClan-- foresty, lots of trees, a few rivers and marshy areas. Second biggest territory. (Biggest until foxes took over what is now the loner territory), Camp is made of brambles There's a stone wall one side that slopes steeply downwards.

RiverClan-- second smallest territory, Many rivers and streams. Camp is venerable as cats can skirt along lake shore to reach it. Camp is made of reeds.

ShadowClan-- largest territory (by 2 tail lengths), very marshy, Camp is made out of bushes and ferns. Slightly venerable.

WindClan-- smallest territory, on the moorland, camp is made of abandoned rabbit warrens and surrounded by gorse.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

This is a squeal to Blaze of the Shining Star Book: 1 Revealed. I would highly recommend that you read that first.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I do own the plot of the story, please don't steal them from me.

Contains spoilers for The fourth apprentice and power of three series.

* * *

(Skies of SkyClan, where SkyClan ancestors walk.)

Setting: Cats are gathered around a pool where, when jumped into it, SkyClan cats cat descend to earth and warn the clan of danger.

* * *

Skywatcher, Cloudstar and Fawnstep are closest to the pool, others are in a circle behind them.

"I knew nothing good would come of this." the soft growl belonged to a powerful grayish tom, whom had given Shiningpaw one of her powers.

"She wasn't supposed to be exiled and live as a loner again." a light brown she cat added, lashing her tail.

The she-cat had visited the former ThunderClan cat in her dreams and taught her many herbs when Shiningpaw was a kit. The bond between them was strong.

"I know Fawnstep," Cloudstar nodded to his former medicine cat. "But what can we do?"

"Shiningpaw didn't deserve to be exiled for _saving _someone. Those fox-hearted cowards. They lied to Fernstar and we have to let her know that!"

"Fawnstep, I know you and Shiningpaw are good friends but we can't contact Fernstar unless we trespass onto StarClan territory and we're enemies right now." Cloudstar meowed gently. "There's no way they'll let us pass to deliver the message."

"Don't treat me like a kit." the light brown tabby hissed. "I know exactly what I'm going to do and I'm going to do it."

The rest of the cats tensed as they prepared for the she-cat to push though the crowd and run across the border. But she didn't.

Instead, the former medicine cat jumped right into the pool.

* * *

(Fawnstep P.O.V)

Setting: SkyClan to ThunderClan territory

Fawnstep heard the cats yowl in shock as she jumped into the pool and water flooded over her. She let herself relax and gently float down towards the earth. The light brown tabby felt her paws touch the ground and she looked around to see that she was in SkyClan territory.

Without a word she turned and ran towards the four clans territories. Normally the journey would have taken moons. However, since she was a starry warrior, she traveled a lot faster and arrived within moments.

_Great_ she thought. _Now where's Fernstar..._

_

* * *

_(Jayfeather P.O.V)

Setting ThunderClan territory.

Jayfeather walked beside Dovewing and Lionstar. They were looking for Fernstar, to tell her how wrong she was about Shiningpaw. Most StarClan cats disapproved of it. But they had managed to sneak away. Now there was only one problem left.

Where was Fernstar?

"I scent Fernstar and the rest of ThunderClan and..." Lionstar trailed off, confused.

"Some scent that seems familiar." Dovewing finished, looking just as baffled.

Jayfeather opened his mouth and tasted the air. He was able to see every since he had died, but he still had his keen sense of smell.

"It's SkyClan scent!" he hissed.

"What are they doing here?" Lionstar's hackles were raised and his fur bristled ready to spring forward..

"Wait." Dovewing mewed resting her tail on her cousin's shoulders. "They might be looking for Fernstar too."

"And hedgehogs fly." the golden tom growled, but he relaxed and allowed Dovewing to take the lead as they continued.

Suddenly, the SkyClan scent swamped over them and Jayfeather saw his brother turn and hiss. "What are you doing here?"

The newcomer was a light brown tabby and the Jayfeather recognized her as Fawnstep.

"I'm looking for Fernstar, to tell her that what she did to Shiningpaw was wrong. You know that it wasn't right so don't you dare stand in my way."

Lionblaze growled, "You'll never beat me in a fight you old piece of fox-dung."

There was a flash of brown and the medicine cat was on top of Lionblaze, tearing golden fur off. Dovewing hissed and leaped to rescue the former leader but was flung aside.

Dovewing leaped at the she-cat again and the three cats rolled into a heap of claws and fur. When they broke apart, Jayfeather could see that his brother and cousin were pretty severely injured, while the she-cat had more minor wounds.

The grey tabby was shocked that the slight tabby cat could fight so well. She looked fragile and not suited to clan life. She was a medicine cat and she could defeat a clan leader!

Recovering quickly, Jayfeather followed the tabby, to see her hissing at the grey leader and he and his companions quickly joined in. For that moment, they were united, to bring justice to the cat who had done no wrong.

They showed the clan flashbacks of what actually happened.

"She is the savior of ThunderClan. You were wrong to exile her. Do you understand?"*

Fernstar nodded. Her eyes betrayed her shock and anger. Around her, the clan whispered in hushed voices, casting repeated glances at the scene in front of them.

The starry warriors dipped their heads and backed away.

Their mission was accomplished and the cats parted their separate ways.

* * *

They said a lot more but I cut it short. It will be a lot more interesting soon.


	3. Chapter 1: A Joke

Chapter 1

Shiningpaw stood at the edge of the river, casting a wary glance backwards to make sure no one was following her.

Taking a deep breath, she leaped in. But it had been moons since she had last swam. Her lack of practice showed as she was swept downstream by the fierce current. Struggling fiercely, she managed to haul herself upright and swim towards the shore.

At last, she reached the other side.

_I really need to practice._ she thought to herself as she ran towards the hollow tree.

As she entered, she was relieved to see two small shapes curled up together, their flanks rising and falling rhythmically as they breathed. But her siblings were stick thin and every bone showed. They desperately needed fresh kill.

Quickly, Shiningpaw left in search of prey and came back with 4 mice and a huge fish. Taking two clumps of moss, she soaked them in water and returned to the hollow tree.

Setting her supplies down, she nudged the two sleeping shapes.

"Storm, Honey. Wake up."

Her siblings stirred and opened their eyes, staring at her blankly. "Who are you?" Honey growled. "How do you know our names?"

"What are you doing here?" Storm added.

"I'm your sister. Don't you remember me?" Shiningpaw mewed, hurt by their words.

"We have a sister?" they asked in unison.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, almost desperately.

Her siblings shook their heads and the flame and silver apprentice turned away in anguish, missing the mischievous twinkle in her siblings eyes.

Dipping her head respectfully, she turned and walked away, her paws and tail dragging in the dirt, her head bowed in sadness. Reaching the river, she dove in, letting the current carry her away.

(Honey P.O.V, 1st person)

I stared at my sister's disappearing back and I glanced at my brother Storm. His eyes held shock, confusion and slight guilt, exactly how I felt.

I spent most of the day trying to figure out why my sister reacted the way she did. Then, at sunset, it hit me.

"Storm!" I yowled, bounding over to him. "We have to apologize to our sister."

"What?" Storm exclaimed, "Let her pretend to be sad, she's just faking it."

"Don't you understand anything." I hissed, trying to keep my anger down. "Just think about it. She's left for a long time and she thought we were dead. Didn't you see the look in her eyes when she saw us 'sleeping'? She comes back and we say don't remember her. I bet she thinks it wasn't a joke."

"Since when were you so smart." Storm muttered. "I agree," he added, dodging my swipe.

"But we should eat first." I murmured hearing my belly growl.

My grey furred brother flicked his tail at the pile of fresh kill and soaked moss beside us and we split the prey.

We hadn't eaten that much since the fox attack. But then nothing had been the same after that. Every cat had their own secrets now, even me.

Not long after, we headed towards the river where my sister had disappeared.

"Sister!" we yowled, "Come back! We need you."


	4. Chapter 2: Saved

Chapter 2

I leaned out as far as I dared, straining my eyes to find my sister.

Then I caught sight of a grayish shape floating away.

"There she is," I yowled. "that grayish shape that's not moving."

My brother leaned out beside me and after a moment, let out a purr of laughter.

"T-tha-that's a stone, you mouse brain." he spluttered, still laughing.

His purr quickly turned into a yowl as his paws slid out from under him and he fell into the water.

"Honey!" he screeched, "Help."

Being the mouse brain I was, I didn't realize that my brother was in trouble until I saw the desperate and fearful look in his eyes.

By then, it was too late and I could barely see him as he floated downstream, trying to keep his head above the surface.

I was beginning to lose hope when I saw my sister (Shiningpaw) swimming strongly towards Storm and plunged her teeth into his scruff. But the current and force was too strong and she was forced to let go.

The flame and silver she-cat dove as Storm began to sink and buoyed him up with her strong shoulders. But I could see that she was getting tired.

I tensed my legs, ready to jump and help them.

My sister looked up. "Don't jump!" She yowled, spotting me. "You don't know how to swim. I can't save both of you."

But I jumped anyways and I swear I heard my sister hiss, "She's too stubborn." before I hit the water and breath was knocked out of me.

I gasped at the iciness and coldness seeped though me, weighing me down and chilling me to bone. I flailed desperately as I fought to stay afloat.

Suddenly, something came up from under me and buoyed me up. It was my sister.

"D- don't struggle." she panted paddling towards the shore.

When we reached it, she gently set me down beside my brother, who lay limp and waterlogged.

I was barely conscious, so I relaxed, and blackness washed over me.

* * *

When I awoke, I was dry, my fur ruffled. I glanced over to see that my brother had awaken as well, he fur also dry and he looked better then before.

"Where's sister?" I asked.

"Here." a voice answered.

We turned to see her in belly deep water, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Come," she beckoned us with her tail, "We have to get back soon."

We obeyed without hesitation. We were in dangerous water.

The foxes lived here and they could be lurking about at any moment.

As we splashed over towards her, she mewed, "I'll take Storm back first, and then I'll come back for Honey."

I felt a surge of anger at my sister's words, I could swim by myself and just proving that I couldn't moments ago, made me feel weak.

But I bit back the words as Storm climbed onto the flame and silver she-cat's back and they headed off.

After what seemed like eternity, she came back.

"Finally." I snapped, "What took you so long?"

"It's not as easy as you think." she murmured, ducking under me and hoisting me up.

As she made it onto the shore, she herded me to the hollow and fed me some herbs. I felt myself warm up and with it, came the anger.

"I could have swam by myself." I hissed, thrusting my head close to her face.

My sister took a step back in surprise, then her face turned serious. "The current is strong Honey." she murmured. "You know that."

Then her serious mood lifted. "I could teach you if you like." she purred.

I snarled at her. "I don't need you to teach me. You left us when we needed you. I hate you. You're the worst sister any cat could ask for. I'm leaving."

"You don't have to leave." she mewed, "I will. You can stay here and I'll go back to the clans."

"That's your choice, but I'm leaving this place and that's that."

The flame and silver she-cat's expression didn't change. "Where will you be going?"

"As far away from you as I can." I spat. "Don't you dare try and stop us."

"I'm coming with you." my brother added loyally.

My sister gave a small nod and dipped her head. "Very well, I can see that I can't stop you. Be careful and may our ancestors watch over both of you."

I glared coldly at her and turned away. Storm followed.

Storm stopped at a bush and looked back, sympathy clear in his gaze.

"What?" I snapped. "If you don't want to come with me, then go back."

My gray furred brother didn't reply, but signaled for me to look.

Reluctantly, I turned around.

My sister hadn't moved since we left. Her eyes were full of pain, guilt, sadness, and defeat.

I felt a pang of sympathy, but I pushed it away. "Let's go." I growled.


	5. Chapter 3: Back at Camp

(Reedfeather P.O.V)

Setting: In forest after Fawnstep, Jayfeather, Lionstar and Dovewing leave.

Chapter 3

I watched nervously as Fernstar stared stupefied at the disappearing backs of the StarClan warriors then whirled around to face the clan.

Then, after exchanging a few words with her senior warriors, she stalked over to us.

"Would someone like to explain what happened?" she mewed coldly. "and specify why you lied to the clan."

I glanced at Dapplepaw who had organized the whole thing. She looked defiant but I could see that she was trembling.

At last, the whole story spilled out, and Fernstar's eyes turned from a cold, icy tinge to flaming embers.

I swear she would have shredded us if the warriors hadn't intervened.

As we (the group*) were escorted back to camp, I couldn't help wonder if Shiningpaw would hate us like Fernstar did. Maybe even more.

I heard Fernstar talking to Stormfoot and strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Inspect the camp... see if she did what was asked...If in camp, don't chase her out."

I flinched. I had forgotten that Shiningpaw had been ordered to rebuild the entire camp.

I could tell that the others* were thinking the same thing.

Stormfoot ran off and we waited for the news.

Suddenly, a yowl of surprise came from the deputy and the clan rushed forward.

As I got in the camp, I saw the rest of the clan gathered around Stormfoot, who was staring at the warrior's den, his eyes unfocused.

"What is it?" Fernstar demanded.

"The camp." Stormfoot breathed. The grey deputy seemed awestruck. "It's so... better than before."

A few cats purred in amusement, but most of them stared at the camp, shocked.

I glanced at the others* and then at the camp. Stormfoot was right. The camp walls seemed a lot more secure.

Fernstar raised her head. "Divide into small groups and search the camp for anything suspicious or anything special." I noticed that she added the last part hastily as a few cats glared at her.

The cats began to search the camp. I was in a group with Stormfoot, Fernstar, Dapplepaw, Dustpaw and Icefrost.

We went to the warrior's den first. It was full of bracken, but we barely made a noise as we walked across the den. All nests looked comfy, with feathers lining them. Each nest was in the same place as before and each had the cat's favorite piece of fresh kill beside it.

Another group was there as well and I saw the awe in their eyes as Cloudpaw dug at the bracken and revealed moss underneath.

"No wonder we barely made a sound when we walked across." Icefrost mewed.

I rolled my eyes.

"But the edges around the den don't have any moss underneath them, just bracken." Stormfoot added confused.

We defiantly don't have a bright deputy.

"Maybe it's because if a clan invades, we'll hear them." I snapped.

The deputy flattened his ears in embarrassment and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Of course." he muttered.

We headed back out again, and settled in the clearing while Fernstar jump up to Highstone to give the customary call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highstone for a clan meeting."

The clan gathered quickly, shooting glances at me and the others*.

When everyone was settled, Fernstar began to speak.

"I'm sure you all got to see your new dens and like them."

A roar of agreement sounded across the camp and Fernstar signaled for silence.

When the sound finally died down, the dapple grey leader added, "A search party has been arranged to find our exiled apprentice."

Just as the words left her mouth, the search party appeared.

Stoneclaw was in the lead. "We found her." he panted, "The near side of our territory, where the river borders."

Fernstar gave a brief short nod, and leaped off the stone.

"We will go talk to Shiningpaw tomorrow."

* * *

* The cats who killed or took part in the killing of Shiningpaw.

The cat's name- role in the killing

Fernstar- Didn't listen to omens, dreams and signs sent to her. Believed the lies of the cats listed below. Denies any responsibility.

Dapplepaw- Organizer, pinned Shiningpaw down.

Reedfeather- Pinned Shiningpaw down, two attempts to kill (succeeded the second time),

Dustpaw- Pinned Shiningpaw down, co-organizer.

Thornpaw- Supplied the poisonous herbs. Acted innocent.

Cloudpaw and Sharppaw- Showed the others listed above (except for Fernstar) a move that Shiningpaw showed them. Promised not to tell anyone about move. (lied)

Littlefoot- Willingly took herbs (even though told they were poisonous.) Hated Shiningpaw,but didn't really show it.


	6. Chapter 4: Discovery

Just a note that my other story Swirling Mist, will be put on hold, for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I have a change in the allegiances. I put Scarkit (tortoiseshell and black tom with a long scar on his back) in ShadowClan but he belongs in RiverClan.

* * *

(Takes place at the same time as the last chapter)

Storm P.O.V

I woke up with the sun in my face and recounted the events that occurred last night.

Honey and I had reached the twoleg place at nightfall. There was nothing to eat and no place to sleep.

We walked for the whole night.

Then, at dawn, we found a twoleg thing* with food inside it. We ate what ever we could and slept under a small tree.

I groaned in pain as my belly cramped. Beside me, Honey stirred.

Her breathing was slightly shallow as if, she too, was in pain. As my sister stood and stretched, she winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bellyache." she muttered, then lifted her head to scan her surroundings. "Let's go-."

"Back home." I finished for her.

She whirled around to stare at me. "What? You're kidding right? I'm not going back home to see _her_."

Fusteration welled up inside me.

"It was your own fault that you're angry with our sister." I spat. "If you hadn't jumped into that river, you wouldn't have thought that you were weak for not being able to swim. Is it just that, or are you afraid that she's going to find out about what you did?"

Honey hissed softly, "You know me too well." she muttered. Then she paused. "Fine, let's go back home."

I could barely believe that I had won an argument with her so easily.

Our sister was right. She was stubborn.

We walked all day and I felt like my paws would fall off.

"We should find a place to sleep." Honey muttered sleepily."How about that barn up there?"

I stole a glance at her. She was stumbling around, her eyes half closed in tiredness.

I looked up to see a small red barn nearby.

I pressed against my sister to support her and we made it to the barn. There was a gap in the wall and we poked our heads inside.

"Hello?" I called softly, "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply.

We tottered forward and collapsed onto the soft bales of hay and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw three cats staring at me. I leaped up, flattened my ears and hissed.

I was about to attack when Honey murmured softly in my ear. "Don't. They're just defending their territory." and I let my fur lie flat.

The golden sister stepped forward and addressed the cats in front of them.

"We didn't mean to bother you. We just wanted a place to stay, we'll be leaving now."

I stifled a purr of amusement.

My sister was so informal. She'd never do well with the responsibilities of the oldest of our family.

_Would I do well? _the thought struck me with a lightning bolt. I was the second oldest and if any thing happened to my sister (Shiningpaw) I would have to take over the role.

I could never remember any herbs

As I followed my sister out, one of the cats, a golden tabby with gray streaks called us back.

"Wait. What are your names?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "I'm Storm and this is my sister, Honey. What about you and your companions?" I asked, trying to sound formal.

"I'm Gray, this is my mother Samantha and my sister Peaches." he answered, as the two other barn cats joined him.

Honey was staring at Peaches with an odd expression -that I couldn't read- on her face.

"Who's your father?" I asked.

Gray walked over to me and whispered in my ear. Peaches was doing the same to my sister.

We gasped in unison.

As they turned to leave, Honey spoke, her voice sounding slightly different.

"Why don't you come over tommorrow." she invited. "We live at the edge of the twoleg place."

The three cats exchanged glances and then nodded.

"Tomorrow." they promised.

* * *

Can anyone guess who their father is? I'll give you a Gray plushie if you guess right.

A Samantha plushie will be awarded to those who review.

* It's a garbage can.


	7. Chapter 5: Lost

Thanks to Stormikat for reviewing and giving me ideas.

* * *

(Shiningpaw P.O.V)

I stared out into the distance, feeling pain, grief and sadness well up inside me until it felt like it was tearing me apart. It wasn't my fault I left. StarClan took me away and ThunderClan cats wouldn't let me near the border. But I had moons to sneak away and I hadn't done so. Honey was right. It was all my fault.

(Honey P.O.V)

We walked along the border of the twoleg place, panting from the heat of the sun.

Suddenly, a huge black shape appeared. It was a cat, it's fur bristling and it's fangs bared. It's glaring yellow eyes pierced our pelts.

"What are you doing in our territory?" he spat.

"We were just passing though." Storm replied, his voice shaking slightly. "We mean no harm. We'll leave now."

"I think not." the tom retorted, flicking his tail.

Four (4) cats leaped at us from behind and we were pinned to the ground.

I struggled, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the grip loosened and I sprang up.

Storm was wrestling with a light brown tabby. Seeing that I was free, he backed up until he stood beside me.

We were trapped.

A fence lay on one side and a small twoleg thing on the other, much like the one in which we had found food in.

The other cats blocked our exit routes.

I exchanged a glance with my brother, and we leaped over the fence in unison, running for our lives.

I could hear the others yowl in anger and I could imagine their breath at my heels as they gave chase.

We leaped over fences and climbed trees in an effort to steer them away.

We skidded to a halt, panting hard.

"It worked." I gasped, relieved.

"Yes, but how do we get back?" Storm's reply made me whirl around, my body cold in sudden fear.

We were in a barren landscape, like a moorland and only a few shrubs and trees were visible.

We were in unknown territory.

After much debate, we decided to try and circle the twoleg place.

"If we went left, we should end up at the barn." Storm had reasoned and I agreed.

We traveled without incident until sundown when we reached the heart of a dense forest.

We had decided to rest for a while and Storm had gone in search of prey.

A russet shape appeared, it's amber eyes flaming with rage.

"Fox!" I screeched, as it advanced. I looked wildly from side to side, but my brother wasn't there.

I was alone.

I leaped at the fox, clawed at it's muzzle and landed before it could retaliate. It growled and charged at me with amazing speed.

I dodged but it's snapping jaws caught my tail and dragged me to the ground, knocking breath out of me.

I flinched, waiting for it to sink it's teeth into my throat.

But before it could move, a gray shape slammed into it, giving me the chance to recover.

Suddenly, I heard a yowl of pain and a dull thud followed it.

I raced forward to see a gray shape lying motionless on the ground.

"Storm!" I yowled.

(Storm P.O.V)

It was dark. Everything was. I seemed to be floating and the air had a eerie stillness to it.

"Anyone there?" I called desperately.

"Over here, are you blind, you piece of fox-dung?" a voice hissed irritated.

I turned whirled around, furious at the insult, to see a grey tabby tom with stars in his fur standing behind me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The tom's voice was cold and unfriendly as he meowed. "I need you to deliver a message to your eldest sister. Tell her that a raven's wing, hidden in the shadows will soon strike."

I felt my fur bristle in anger.

"You took me away just to tell me that? If you want to talk to my sister, bother her in her dreams." I snarled, launching myself at him and pinning him to the ground.

I looked down to see my sister, crouching over my still body.

"Storm!" she yowled, "Please wake up."

I shivered and looked back at the tabby. He too was staring at the scene in horror.

"I bet my other sister's worried about me. You didn't even consider the fact that she probably thinks I'm dead, did you. I'd be surprised if you even had a heart."

I slashed and bit at him as I spoke.

Suddenly, his form seemed to fade and I lashed out with one paw, dealing a harsh blow to his flank.

A large scratch appeared and blood began to pool out.

As I backed away, he raised his head to look at me. His jay blue eyes were wide with horror.

"You, you can attack StarClan cats too." he whispered. "Just like your sister."

I froze, shocked.

_My sister can wound them too?_ I thought.

Then I was thrown into blackness.

"Storm." A soft voice called, and I opened my eyes to see my sister staring at me.

"You're alive." she screeched. Honey threw herself at me, purring in delight.

I winced as I sat up, my body sore.

I checked myself over. I had a light scratch on my belly and a nasty gash on my foreleg. My ear stung and I felt blood soak it.

Gingerly, I licked my paw and drew it over my ear.

Honey had scratches all over her, but none of them were deep.

Then she looked at me. "What did StarClan say?"

I stared at her. "H-ho-how did you know?" I spluttered in disbelief.

"Your body was so cold and still." she answered, trembling slightly at the memory. "But then you came back to life. Only StarClan and SkyClan ancestors can take your spirit away to talk to you and then bring you back to your body. So what did they say?"

I told her everything, and when I was done, I noted a look of awe and wonder in her eyes.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I chased off the fox after StarClan-" she paused, looking for the right word. "summoned you. I thought you were dead. But then you started breathing again."

"We should get back soon." my sister advised, clearly changing the subject.

I looked up at the sky.

Dark clouds rolled in and it began to rain.

I hissed softly and flattened my ears. I hated the rain.

"Did you catch any prey?"

I nodded. "I don't know what it is though. I'll show you." I bounded deeper into the forest, my sister following me, and scraped at the earth where I had buried my kill. I grasped it's body between my teeth.

It had a long tan body. It's underside was white and it's tail was light brown and black on the end. It had a small head, and it's paws were tiny and small ears were rounded. It's small beady eyes stared lifelessly at us and it's small, thin whiskers were caked with dirt.*

I had never seen anything like it, and judging by the look on my sister's face, neither had she.

"We should bring it back to show our sister." Honey murmured. "She might know."

"I bet she does." My mew was bitter with resentment. "Snow always took her to places outside the territory and never us. We were left to be tortured by Cod."

"It wasn't her fault." my sister answered, brushing against my pelt.

We padded side by side, taking turns holding our prey.

We were still sore and limping heavily from the fox fight.

The rest of the journey, was fortunately, quite uneventful, occasionally running into a house cat or two, or tripping over objects.

Suddenly, Honey raised her head and stared into the distance.

"Look Storm." she cried, nudging me. "The hollow tree."

Sure enough, the tall tree was in sight.

We're nearly home.

* * *

* Can you guess what the animal that Storm killed is? I"ll give you a hint. It's a carnivorous animal.

You get a Fernstar plushie if you review and a Stoneclaw plushie if you guess right. :)


	8. Chapter 6: The Codes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The recipients of a Fernstar plushies are:

Mossfire25

and

Crazykidslikemelikecandy.

The recipient of a Stoneclaw plushie is:

Mossfire25

Congratulations!

**The Codes**

Code of SkyClan descendants.

(Part of the code was listed in the first book)

1) Both parents must take care of their kits until the age of 10 moons. After 10 moons, the oldest is in charge.

2) The knowledge of herbs must be passed on to the oldest kit.

3) Every 2 moons, the family must meet at a special place.

4) No cat is to attack at that time.

5) They are to discuss and report events.

6) If both parents die(or leave, etc.), the oldest cat(kit) is responsible for his/ her family.

7) If the oldest kit dies, the second oldest is in charge. (and it goes down the list)

8) At the age of 12 moons, if the oldest kit's parents are still alive, didn't leave etc., the oldest of all kits in the family (family means like cat's kits, cat's sister's kits, cat's brother's kits etc.) is in charge of everyone.

9) The oldest must be obeyed.

10) Any disobedience may result in punishment.

11) Every moon, after the age of 10 moons, the oldest kit must go to a special place (in this case, it's connected to Moonfall and speak with SkyClan ancestors)

12) The oldest kit is in charge as soon as his/her mother deems him/her responsible.

13) After that, anything that happens will be blamed on the oldest kit.

14) The mother cat (of the oldest kit) gives the oldest kit his/her warrior name if he/she wants it and she will give her siblings (and rest of her family) a warrior name if they want. (the warrior name would be an addition to the first part of their name. (ex. Snow, Rain etc)

15) When a dead cat goes to the Skies of SkyClan*, he/she must have a warrior name. A living cat must give it to them.

16) It was required of the oldest cat to state their authority when meeting a new member of the family.

17) It was also required that when introducing other members, they must be listed by seniority and authority.

18) The second cat, (in order of #17. In this case, Storm), is the deputy.

19) The cats of the oldest kit's generation, is listed first. The older cats (aunt, uncle, etc.) are listed last.

20) When an older cat, (aunt, uncle etc.) decides that he/she is too old, a ceremony will be preformed and he/she will be under the guardianship of the oldest kit.

21) If a meeting is to be held, it must be peaceful. Both parties must swear to keep the peace.

Code of the four clans.

The code of the four clans is the same as the warrior code, except two rules were added:

1) A warrior may have up to 2 apprentices provided that the leader deems him/ her worthy and he/she has assisted in the training of or has trained at least one (1) apprentice before.

A medicine cat cannot have 2 apprentices unless they have StarClan's approval.

2) The deputy and medicine cat/ medicine cat apprentice, can preform a warrior ceremony if the leader is not present and the apprentice is dying.

* * *

*It's the place SkyClan cats and their descendants go when they died. (like StarClan for the original 4 clans.)


	9. Chapter 8: Promises

Chapter 6

The meeting.

(Shiningpaw P.O.V)

I stared at my siblings in disbelief.

_Cod mated with another cat? _I thought.

Then a memory came back to me.

Glancing at the white form of his sleeping mate, my father, Cod, had gently set a peach colored kit between me, and my sister, Honey.

The pinkish she-cat suckled immediately.

However, my father seen his mate (Snow) roll over, pawing at the kit as if she knew that the she-cat wasn't her kit.

Cod waited for another few seconds.

"Come on, Peaches." I heard him coon, softly, but in a loving tone.

As soon as Peaches was finished with the milk, he brought her outside.

"Cod." a sleepy mumble came from my mother. Her eyes held confusion. "What are you doing outside?"

I saw my father gulp, "Just hunting." He had to be lying because we had plenty of fresh kill.

Then he hurried off with the pinkish she-kit before Snow could ask anymore questions.

The memory disappeared.

Storm had said that one of the cat's name was Peaches.

Could it really be true?

I turned to Honey. "Is Peaches a pinkish colored she-cat?"

My sister looked shocked. "Y- yes." she stammered. "How did you know?"

I explained quickly.

Then Honey nodded. "I remember that."

"I thought I smelled something different but I couldn't see a cat." the gray furred tom added.

"That's because you're blind." my sister teased.

"Your big bulk was blocking the way." he growled back.

Suddenly I smelled something unfamiliar.

I hissed softly and they stopped bickering at once.

I lifted my nose, pointing upwards towards the breeze that carried the scent.

My sister flicked her tail downward to alert me.

"It's them." she answered my questioning glance.

I remembered when Snow would teach us to respond to and communicate in signals. It was fun and I didn't have nearly as many responsibilities then.

I shook the thought away and lifted my tail slightly, before flicking it from side to side. My siblings followed me out as we crept towards them. We stopped and hid in a bush two fox-lengths away from the approaching cats. At my siblings nods, I straightened up and padded out of the bushes. The other party stopped, and stared, wide eyed as I emerged with my companions. I realized that I must have looked like a clan cat. Lean, and strong, my muscles rippling under my well groomed coat. "Greetings." I meowed, dipping my head respectfully. "My name is Shiningpaw, the oldest of the family. I believe that you know my siblings, my brother Storm and my sister Honey."

It was required of the oldest cat to state their authority when meeting a new member of the family.* It was also required that when introducing other members, they must be listed by seniority and authority.* Silence followed my words and I could tell that they didn't know what to do. But I was not allowed to speak until they introduced themselves. I flicked my tail at my brother, who hurriedly explained.

The gray and golden tom stepped forward and dipped his head to me.

"Greetings." he mewed, an evident tremor in his voice. "My- um- I am Gray and this is my sister Peaches and my mother Samantha."

I nodded in response.

"I was informed that you would come today." I meowed as calmly as possible, as if nothing had happened. "Please follow me." I lead them to the hollow tree and down a small passage way, that I had recently made and into a cozy cave. A small opening near the top of the cave let in sunlight and fresh air. I had also dug a few tunnels that led to other rooms as well as another exit and a secret den.

Once they were settled, I began to speak again.

"My siblings informed me of what happened yesterday. I thank you for your help."

Gray dipped his head.

"You are the oldest of your siblings and you are of SkyClan descendants. Am I correct?" I addressed Gray.

He nodded.

"Then you understand that you are not allowed to show any emotions during this meeting?"**

The gray and golden tom stared at me, wide eyed, but said nothing.

"Do you and your family swear by our ancestors that this meeting will be held in peace and that any aggressive behavior will not be tolerated? Do you accept the fact that I have the authority to end this meeting at anytime in which I deem a cat to have broken a rule that we have just discussed?" I questioned Gray, who seemed overwhelmed.

"Yes." he mewed and his family echoed him.

"Then let this meeting begin." I declared.

* * *

* Please refer to chapter 5, The Codes for a complete list of the code the SkyClan decendants live by.

** Rogue, the cat who created these rules and who was the leader of the group who had left SkyClan, believed that showing emotions was a sign was weakness.


	10. Chapter 9: The meeting

(Gray P.O.V)

"Cod is your father." It was more of a statement and not so much a question.

I nodded and out of the corner of my eye, noticed Samantha's fur begin to bristle. I shot her a warning glance.

This was no time to break the truce. We were on their territory.

"He was ours as well." I stared at the flame and silver she-cat in astonishment.

_Cod had another mate?_

Samantha got to her paws and faced Shiningspirit, her fur bristled and her lips curled back in a furious snarl.

"How dare your mother mate with that cat. She's a traitor and you are too."

My flame and silver half sister's gaze held an emotion that I could not read and her voice was calm as she answered.

"Whatever my mother did, she did it without the knowledge that you were her mate. She should not be blamed for what happened, after all, you didn't know that my mother was mates with Cod did you?"

Grudgingly, my mother nodded.

"Then I could blame you for the same thing. This meeting is too be held in peace." she added firmly.

Samantha froze. She was beaten and she knew it. Reluctantly, she dipped her head slightly and stepped back.

"I believe that both our relations with Cod are different. We wanted to find something out and we were wondering if you could help us." Shiningpaw explained.

Peaches pricked her ears. "What is it?" my sister asked. Shiningpaw told us about her family's experience with Cod and I felt my jaw drop. That cat wasn't evil, was he? Then a memory came back to me. Peaches and I were playing in the barn and my sister tripped over Cod. Samantha was outside with the farmer and she didn't notice as the gray tom loomed over us threateningly.

Then he pinned Peaches down and slashed at her. I tried to help my sister, but he knocked me aside.

As I lay on the ground, winded, our mother came back and demanded what had happened. Cod had lied and said that I had injured my sister and he was trying to help. I was punished for it. I tried to protest, but my mother wouldn't listen. When she left, Cod had glared at us and hissed, "You two say a word about this and you'll be mouse-meat. Do you understand?" Sometimes he would torture us and lie about it.

It was horrible.

I was glad when he left but the parting glare he gave me and my sister told us that he'd be back, one day.

Memory ends.

Shiningpaw was right. Cod was evil.

He even manipulated and used Samantha to do his bidding. I had a feeling that he would return to do the same to us. I exchanged a glance with Peaches and I could tell that my sister was thinking the same thing. When the flame and silver she-cat finished, Samantha got to her paws, her eyes blazing.

My mother thought Cod was perfect and the best cat ever. She wouldn't stand for any criticism about her mate.

"How dare you talk about him like that." she spat. "It's all lies and you know it. Cod is the best cat you could ever ask for and I know that."

"Are you sure he's not manipulating you?" the golden she-cat, Shiningpaw's sister spoke up.

Samantha leaped at the she-cat, who stood still, horrified.

But Shiningpaw was faster and she rammed into my mother and pinned her down before she could touch Honey.

I was shocked by the flame and silver clan apprentice's speed and skill.

It took a lot to pin Samantha down as she was pretty strong.

But now the older peach colored she-cat couldn't move at all.

"I declare this meeting over in the name of our ancestors." the oldest cat (in the family of that generation) declared.

Then she leaned down to address my mother. I had never seen a cat as angry as Shiningpaw was at that moment. Her eyes blazed and her lips curled back in a snarl. Her expression was one of pure fury. But her voice was exactly opposite. It was icy cold and I had never heard anything like it.

"You have broken the rules of this supposedly peaceful meeting. You will leave now and if we see you in our territory after sun-high you will be treated like any enemy."

My mother glared back. "I don't care." she answered. "I'm going to join Cod."

"Cod is our enemy and if you are to join him you will become our enemy too."

I saw Storm give me sympathetic glances but I didn't care. I never liked Samantha, she was never nice to us and didn't act like a mother. I was glad that she was leaving.

Shiningpaw released her and she fled.

I watched as the flame and silver she-cat went straight to her sister and nuzzled her gently.

"Honey, are you all right?" (A/N: that sounds weird) she asked.

The golden she-cat nodded and stood up shakily. I saw that she was trembling.

"Wait here." Shiningpaw ordered and she disappeared into the darkness only to appear with some leaves in her jaws.

She set them down in front of her sister, who lapped them up.

Honey stopped trembling and stood up.

I saw a wary look cross the cats faces and I noticed how Shiningpaw's muscles were tense, while Storm stood protectively over Honey.

"What about you two?" Shiningpaw asked. "Would you like to follow your mother, or stay here with us?"

I was surprised that they would even let us stay, after what our mother did.

I exchanged a glance with my sister and we nodded.

"We'll stay."


	11. Chapter 10: Realization

(Peaches P.O.V)

My brother and I were escorted down a tunnel. It smelled of dirt and the cool touch made my fur tingle. My fur bristled nervously and I wondered if this was a trap. Then I caught sight of a dim light up ahead. "Jump." Storm ordered. "It's the only way to get down. There's moss underneath."

I wanted to run back the way we came but Honey and Shiningpaw were behind us. I had no choice, so I jumped. Storm was right. There was moss underneath and I landed in it with a soft thump. The other cats landed beside me.

Shiningpaw flicked her tail at one of many openings in the cave.

"You two may sleep there." she mewed. "I expect to see you at dawn for training."

Training? I thought, surprised.

"Hunting and fighting." Shiningpaw answered my unspoken question. "You need to learn to hunt and fight in the wild to be able to defend yourself and find prey in leafbare. No twoleg in going to come and feed you."

"Twoleg?" I asked in confusion. "Humans." Storm replied and I nodded in understanding.

"The fresh kill pile is over there." Shiningpaw added, flicking her tail at a heap of prey.

"Goodnight." the other cats disappeared into their dens, leaving Gray and I alone.

"Do you want to share a mouse?" my brother asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

The mouse was delicious but I could barely taste it as my thoughts wandered.

"Whats wrong Peaches?" my brother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Let's sleep.

I was prodded awake by Storm the next morning. "Wake up." he whispered. "Time for training."

I sat up and stifled a yawn. I had never been so tired and had only gotten snatches of sleep. Gray was also awake and looked just as tired and groggy as I felt. We got to our paws and followed the other cats though the tunnel to the hollow tree and out the entrance. We started with hunting but I couldn't concentrate and kept missing the prey.

I snarled in fusteration as a mouse slipped though my paws. How could I have missed that? I was usually good at hunting. My brother wasn't having much luck either.

We were even worse in fighting. I felt sluggish and couldn't move as fast as I wanted. Shiningpaw must have noticed, for she dismissed her siblings and motioned for us to follow her.

She led us to the hollow tree and we sat there, our tails twitching nervously.

Shiningpaw faced us and I saw concern in her eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. "You don't seem very alert this morning."

"Nothing. We were just thinking about you driving us off." I muttered.

Shiningpaw looked surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"Because of what our mother did." Gray and I answered at the same time.

"Your mother is..." she paused to find the right word. "is influenced by Cod, who is an evil cat." she mewed at last.

"Both of you have chosen not to follow her paw steps, and therefore have proved that you'll stay away from the side of evil. You are not your mother and you never will be."

The older she-cat's voice was firm and her eyes glittered like steel.

We nodded in agreement and her gaze softened.

"Why don't both of you go rest." she suggested.

I opened my mouth to reply but a rustle in the bushes distracted me.

Storm and Honey emerged, both carrying 7 mice by their tails.

Shiningpaw flicked her tail to acknowledge them, before turning back to us.

"Go ahead." she mewed."And take some prey with you."

"You'll be hungry later." she added, as I opened my mouth to protest.

I dipped my head and padded towards the fresh kill pile and tugged a rather large mouse out of the pile.

Then I headed towards the small tunnel entrance and nosed my way though the tangle of brambles that blocked the way.

My brother followed me to the smallish cave where we slept and we shared the mouse.

"Goodnight." I mewed, rasping my tongue over his ear before curling up in my nest.

My brother returned the gesture. "Goodnight Peaches." he purred.

* * *

The next few days were basically the same. We'd wake up at dawn every morning to hunt and train till sun down.

The weather was getting colder and prey was starting to disappear.

Shiningpaw had explained that it would be leaf-bare soon.

Prey would be sacred and most cats went hungry during that time.

I shivered at the thought.

Suddenly I heard my brother yowl in fear and surprise. I rushed out towards (tunnel) entrance.

Being the mouse-brain I was, I didn't see Shiningpaw near the entrance and slammed into her at full speed, sending her flying into the brambles.

She let out a yowl of surprise and pain as the thorns cut her fur.

I wanted to see if she was fine, but my worry for my brother was stronger, so I rushed to the entrance without stopping. My brother was in a clearing with Storm and Honey. In front of them was a huge bird like thing. In a flash, I remembered seeing them from the barn. My mother had told me that they were chickens. Humans ate them for food.

Then I caught the scent of fox. Foxes ate chickens for food. I was so absorbed in thinking about that, that I didn't see the fox bear down on me, until it was only a mouse-length away, it's glinting fangs aimed for my neck.

I gasped in fear.

The other cats were busy fighting the chickens, (by now there were 2) who were pecking angrily at them.

Then, in a blur of flame and silver, Shiningpaw leaped at the fox and sank her teeth into it's fur, giving me time to run.

She was in a bad position and the fox could have torn her apart.

The fox threw my half sister off and the flame and silver cat landing heavily in the dirt with a soft thump. But she sprang to her paws immediately and sprang it her opponent. The two were locked in a furious battle and soon she had chased the fox off. Shiningpaw ran to me -or more like limped- and gently nosed me to check for injuries.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded and she ran off to help Gray and her siblings. As I sat there in the clearing, it occurred to me that I hadn't done any fighting. I had simply stood there, staring stupidly, while Shiningpaw had fought for her life, and mine. I couldn't help feel a pang of guilt that the flame and silver she-cat could have been killed because I didn't do anything.

Then I heard my brother yowl in triumph and I ran past the row of bushes to see a dead chicken on the ground. I gasped in shock and everyone looked up in surprise. I flattened my ears in embarrassment and I gazed around accessing everyone's injuries.

The tip of Honey's ear was torn and blood dripped from it. Storm had a scratch along his flank and Gray's paw was wrenched. But Shiningpaw looked worse of all. Thorns matted her pelt. She had a scratch on her cheek and her left forepaw was held sharply above the ground. Shiningpaw was the first to break the awkward silence, her voice calm and cheerful. "It's big isn't it?" she purred.

I nodded quickly and was relieved to see the other cats' shocked gazes fade. But when I glanced back at my half sister, she looked like a completely different cat.

Her hackles were raised, her lips drawn back in furious snarl. Her hind legs were bunched as if she was ready to spring at me. Wait. What did I do?

I mean, the only things I did wrong were, that I did not take part in the battle, think that Shiningpaw, Storm, and Honey were going to kill me and Gray, didn't thank Shiningpaw who saved my life, didn't help Shiningpaw during the fox fight even though she could have been killed, only brought back three pieces of fresh kill in total for 4 days while everyone else had at least double that amount, sucked at fighting and accidentally unsheathed my claws in training, messed up the herb store, pushed Shiningpaw into the brambles and didn't see if she was fine afterwards...

I froze. _Wow, that's a lot of things I did wrong these past days._ I thought. No wonder Shiningpaw looks like she wants to rip me apart.

Then I noticed that the flame and silver she-cat's emerald eyes were not glaring at me, but at something behind me.

I turned to see two foxes emerging from the bushes. One of which I recognized as the fox that had nearly killed me. The other was a vixen, the fox's mate. I guessed.

Shiningpaw screeched in rage and pelted forward. At the last moment, she leaped, her paws extended and thrusted them at the fox's jaw.

The creature tilted it's head back from the force and Shiningpaw brought her hind legs up and slashed at the fox's now exposed throat.

Blood gushed out and the fox thrashed wildly in terror and pain.

Soon, it was dead.

I reared backwards and slashed at the vixen as it neared me. The others cats chased after it in hot pursuit, leaping and clawing until it went limp. I looked over at the others. Their injuries weren't much different than before. I had a scratch on my shoulder, but I was fine otherwise.

_What are we going to do with two dead foxes and a dead chicken?_ I thought.

"We should eat the chicken first." Storm answered my unspoken question.

"I agree." Shiningpaw mewed. "Dead foxes can last up to a moon and a half without rotting."

_Eat a fox?_ I thought in disgust. I could understand eating chickens. After all, humans did it. _But foxes?_

My half sister's siblings murmured an agreement before lowering their heads to grab one of the foxes.

Gray and I carried the other one.

Then a small fox cub charged out of the bushes and headed straight at Shiningpaw. The flame and sliver she-cat dodged and finished it off quickly before straightening up with the dead body between her jaws. We headed back, slowly because of the heavy prey. I glanced at Gray.

"Would you eat a fox?" I asked quietly.

My brother nodded.

"It's part of living in the wild." he answered.

We fell silent and I knew my brother was right.

Living in the wild meant that you didn't have to eat twoleg food and you could go where ever you please.

But the life conditions were harsh so you had to be prepared. Survival isn't easy out here but I'd do anything to live in the wild forever. To me, it was part of being a true cat.


	12. Chapter 11: The return

Another few days past without incident. No cat had any idea chicken tasted so good. Storm, Honey, and Gray were on patrol. They had become good friends and often spent time together.

Although she still enjoyed the company of the others, Peaches had grown close to her half sister (Shiningpaw) and spent most of her time learning about helped at times as well and the two (Honey and Peaches) were a good pair.

(Shiningpaw P.O.V)

"Shiningpaw, Peaches, come quickly." I heard Gray yowl. I bounded out of the small clearing Peaches and I used to treat wounded cats and sorted herbs. Following the scent to a clump of bushes, I saw the patrol bending over a small, still shape.

It was a tom kit, it's ragged and tangled fur was jet black and it blinked it's crystal blue eyes at me as I approached.

"What's your name?" I murmured, softly as so not to frighten him.

"Jet." he whispered, before sinking into unconsciousness. I stifled a gasp. The name and appearance of the kit was hauntingly familiar.

"Lets get him back to the hollow tree." I mewed, after a slight pause.

When we arrived, I treated him quickly for shock and a few scratches and dismissed the others for a hunting patrol. I wondered if Jet remembered me. After all, he was young when I first saw him. I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered him as a newborn kit, lying there, helpless in a pool of blood. I forced the thought away.

_Don't think about it,_ I thought. _You can't do anything about it._

"Shiningpaw." Peaches' voice startled her out of her thoughts. "We brought you prey."

She set a mouse down in front of me.

"Thanks." I purred and gently nudged Jet.

The five moon old kit stirred and raised his head.

I pushed the mouse towards him.

"Here." I murmured. "You need to keep your strength up."

He nodded gratefully and gulped it down before curling back up in his nest. I followed Peaches out of the den to eat with the others. I chose a plump vole and dipped my head to take a bite. It was delicious but I couldn't enjoy it. The scents of ThunderClan patrols were frequent these past days and they called out my name a few times. I had a feeling I would have to leave soon.

Finishing my meal, I bid the others goodnight and went to my den.

"Shiningpaw." I opened my eyes and got to my paws to see Cloudstar and Fawnstep sitting in front of me. I instantly knew that I was dreaming.

"Cloudstar, Fawnstep." I purred respectfully, dipping my head.

"Shiningpaw, you must return to ThunderClan tomorrow."

"But they think that I'm a traitor." I countered.

"They know the truth now. StarClan made sure of that."

_Wait? Did they just say StarClan?_ I thought _Like the ancestral clan that hates me?_

Then blackness engulfed me. The next morning, I had been hunting when the patrol caught sight of me and called me over. The patrol consisted of Fernstar, Stormfoot, Icefrost, Ravenflight and Driftwood.

"Will you come back to ThunderClan? I promise you that those involved will be punished." the leader asked. The flame and sliver she-cat met Fernstar's gaze steadily.

"Very well."

The flame and silver she-cat glanced at the 5 cats behind her and saw understanding in their eyes. The flame and sliver she-cat exchanged a few words with Peaches and Gray, and then gently licked Jet on the top of his head. Shiningpaw brushed muzzles with her sibilings.

"I'll visit you." she promised them.

Then the apprentice turned and dove into the river. As she resurfaced, she was met with a barrage of shocked stares. Trying her best to ignore them, she swam to the other side and climbed up to the river bank. Without a word, the waiting clan cats surrounded her and escorted her back to camp. Shiningpaw followed silently, holding her head high. Her ice green eyes glared frostily at every cat surrounding her. As they entered the gorse tunnel, she saw a few cats stand to greet the returning patrol.

The whole clan fell silent as she entered

(Reedfeather P.O.V)

I stared at my apprentice, shocked.

As usual, her well groomed pelt shone in the sunlight, but her usually, warm and friendly, emerald eyes glared frostily at every cat. Her eyes met mine for a heartbeat and I flinched under her icy gaze. Fernstar leaped onto Highstone and gave the customary call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highstone for a clan meeting."

The clan gathered immediately.

The dappled leader began to speak. "As you all know, Shiningpaw has come back. She was brutally wounded and had left ThunderClan as a result."

A few cats murmured amongst themselves and I felt my fur bristle in rage.

Fernstar was denying that she was involved in this!

"I will now give the punishments."

The words made me shake with fear.

"Reedfeather." I tensed as she called out my name.

"You will become an apprentice again for 2 moons and be known as Reedpaw. You must have a warrior with you when you hunt and obey all warriors orders. You will sleep in the apprentices den and train under Shiningpaw for a moon when she becomes a warrior and Redfur will take over afterwards."

I wanted to screech to StarClan that it wasn't fair, but there would be no use in that. I dipped my head and retreated back into the crowd, feeling the other cats' mocking stares. "Dustpaw, your warrior ceremony will be delayed for 2 moons and you will train under Sparrowflight."

"Dapplepaw, your warrior ceremony will also be delayed for 2 moons and you will also train under Shiningspirit for a moon and your previous mentor, Driftwood, will take over after."

"Sharppaw and Cloudpaw, both of you will miss the next two gatherings."

I hissed under my breath.

"That wasn't fair." I growled softly.

"You played a bigger role." I turned to see Driftwood glaring at me and I cowered to the ground.

"Shiningpaw. Do you have anything to say?" Fernstar asked.

That made me turn in surprise. Apprentices usually weren't asked for their opinion but this was different. I braced myself for an outburst of rage and fury directed at the group for what we had done to her. The flame and silver she-cat stood and the whole clan fell silent one more. But when she spoke, her words weren't addressed to the clan, or at us, it was aimed specifically at Fernstar.

"Fernstar, you have denied any responsibility regarding my death, yet you played the biggest role in it. You ignore the constant signs and omens from StarClan and that resulted from what happened this past moon."

I felt the cats tense and bristle with shock and cat ever dared to defy Fernstar.

_Wait a minute._ I thought. _Did she just say that she died?_

The gray leader looked just as shocked.

"Y-you died?" she spluttered.

The flame and silver she-cat nodded solemnly.

"T-then why are you still alive?"

"StarClan gave me a second chance at life." she answered and a murmur followed.

Every cat knew that it was a sign.

A sign from StarClan that she belonged here.


	13. Chapter 12: Lightning

Thanks to Stormikat for reviewing. Could I have 2 reviews this time please? :)

* * *

"Is it true that you ignored the omens and signs sent to you by StarClan about avoiding Shiningpaw's death?"

The voice belonged to Longfoot, one of the clan's elders.

Slowly, every cat turned from him to look at their leader.

Fernstar gulped, "Y-yes." she admitted. "It's true."

The elder looked down sadly. "Never, have I seen or heard of a leader that stoop so low since the rise of the Dark Forest, many moons ago."

Murmurs came from the crowd.

Longfoot had been a fierce warrior, he wasn't very strong but he was quick and clever. Even cats of the other clans respected him and his opinion was valuable. Then the elder tom turned to the flame and silver apprentice, dipped his head and meowed. "I'm sorry."

He didn't need to say anything more. He didn't have to say that he was sorry he didn't stand up for her when she was exiled, or that he was sorry that he didn't ask for her side of the story or that they were blind to the truth. Everyone understood.

Shiningpaw copied his gesture and answered. "Although I do not doubt that your apology is sincere Longfoot, you should not be the one apologizing, for you have done nothing wrong. You, or any of the other cats, would not have known the truth until it was revealed. Even the cats who carried out the plan should not be the ones to apologize. Fernstar is the only one who owes me an apology."

Gasps echoed everywhere at the last sentence.

"Why is that?" Longfoot managed to ask.

"Because she was the one who could have stopped my death. Thats why StarClan sent her the signs and omens."

As she spoke, Fernstar was cowering on highstone. "T-th-this m-meeti-meeting is over." she stuttered, before leaping off the stone and bolting into her den.

Every cat in the clearing froze for a heart-beat and casted glances of fury and disgust at the leader's retreating form. Shiningpaw walked calmly towards the nursery and disappeared though the small gap.

(Shiningpaw P.O.V)

It was warm and dark in the nursery and I waited for my eyes to adjust.

Suddenly, two shape flew out of the gloom and pounced on me. I rolled to the ground in surprise.

"Foxkit, Thunderkit, get off me." I meowed, shaking them off gently.

Getting to my paws, I dipped my head respectfully to the two queens, Runningcloud and Roseheart.

Runningcloud was tabby and gray she-cat. She was Vinetail's sister, her parents were of ShadowClan. She had two kits, Graykit and Calmkit. Roseheart was a cream and rosy colored she-cat, her belly was heavy with kits. There was going to be at least four.

Runningcloud purred, "It's great to have you back."

Roseheart mewed in agreement, "Those two are a handful. It's a wonder that you have so much patients with them."

Shiningpaw purred her thanks, delighted by the warm welcome.

"Could we have a word with you please?" Runningcloud asked.

She nodded calmly and turned to Foxkit and Thunderkit. "Why don't you two go play outside?" she suggested and the tabby and gray queen nudged her kits out to do the same.

When they had left, the two queens turned to her. "Don't you think it's a bit dark in here?" they asked.

The flame and sliver she-cat blinked in surprise. "No."

"Well, we do and we were wondering if you could make a new one with gaps for light."

"There's no need to." Shiningpaw leaped and steadily climbed up to the top of the nursery, hooking her claws in any cracks that she could find. Reaching the top, she found the branch that, if pulled, would reveal small gaps in the roof, too small for even a kit's claws to get though. But when light shone though it, it would dapple the nursery floor, giving off a dim, comforting shine. Gripping the branch firmly in her jaws, she leaped the ground and the branch slid easily from the roof.

The queens blinked in shock.

Heavily pregnant queens were to stay in the back of the nursery, she explained to Roseheart, as it was warmer. There was another branch there that, if pulled, would let in more light, making it easier to see if she gave birth at night.

Mewing a farewell, she exited the den.

Fernstar was standing in the middle of the clearing. Spotting her, she walked over and growled, "You're having your assessment now." before padding away to join Stormfoot.

What happened to the cowering she-cat this morning?

The deputy looked tense and uneasy. He leaped in the air in surprise as Fernstar's pelt brushed his.

Out of the corner of his eye, he shot Shiningpaw a desperate, fearful glance before exchanging a quick word with Fernstar and walked towards the medicine cat's den, limping slightly. It was clear that the deputy wanted to speak to her. As she headed towards the med cat den, Fernstar called out to her. "Get Reedpaw." she ordered.

_Humph. Rude much?_ Shiningpaw thought heading towards the apprentices' den. "Reedpaw, Fernstar wants you." she meowed to the black she-cat, before padding away, towards the medicine cat's den. Stormfoot was pacing inside and nearly collided with her as she entered. Shooting her a sideways glance, he muttered,"Is there anyway you can get Longfoot for me without letting Fernstar see?"

The flame and sliver she-cat blinked, then nodded. "Then do it." he suddenly snapped glaring at her. Shiningpaw slipped into the herb store and into a small crack behind a juniper bush. Making her way blindly though the gaps and entrances, she poked her head out behind the elders den.

Longfoot whirled around as Shiningpaw surface and stared at her as if she had came down from StarClan. "Stormfoot wants you but doesn't want Fernstar to see." she explained quickly. "He sounded urgent, follow me."

There was a small gap where the elders would leave if there was an invasion. The brown tom pushed his way though it and into the tunnel. Shiningpaw heard him hiss at the blackness. She gently guided him to the other entrance in the medicine cat's den and boosted him up.

The deputy's head shot up when Longfoot entered and a look of relief crossed his face.

Shiningpaw grabbed some herbs and slipped back into the tunnel, back behind the elders den. There she rubbed some herbs on her pelt and some on the ground. It was ragwort, used for aching joints. It would mask her scent and no one would question her.

Burying the rest of the ragwort there, she picked up the second bundle of herbs, which was borage and walked into the empty apprentice's den. The small area behind it, surrounded by bushes was a favorite hiding place for kits and it was where apprentices usually ate prey and shared tongues when the weather was warm.

Bounding out of the apprentice's den, the flame and silver apprentice felt Fernstar's eyes on her as headed towards the nursery. After placing the borage in front of Roseheart, she left the camp and met up with Reedpaw, Stormfoot, and Fernstar at the top of the ravine.

As they headed towards the training dip, Shiningpaw glanced up at the sky, it was clear and there was barely a cloud in sight.

"Shiningpaw, attack Reedpaw." she ordered and an evil grin spread across her face as she added, "and do what ever you want with her. In fact, just kill her."

The black apprentice's eyes stretched wide and she cowered in fear.

"Well," Fernstar prompted when the flame and silver apprentice didn't move, "Kill her, or I'll do it myself."

"I'm not a murderous cat." Shiningpaw spat, feeling rage bubble up inside her. "I won't kill a clanmate in cold blood."

Fernstar leaped at Reedpaw, her claws unsheathed and tackled the apprentice to the ground. Shiningpaw leaped forward and slammed into Reedpaw, knocking the apprentice out of harm's way. Stormfoot leaped at his mother and the two gray shapes slashed at each other. Shiningpaw ran over to Reedpaw and nosed her former mentor for injuries. The black she-cat had a deep scratch on her flank and several other wounds but they weren't as deep.

A hiss made Shiningpaw turn around and she bristled in anger and shock when she saw Fernstar pinning Stormfoot down.

Letting out a yowl of rage, Shiningpaw slammed into the gray leader sending her flying across the clearing.

The flame and silver apprentice growled at Fernstar, who lay winded 3 fox-lengths away. "StarClan is watching, and when time comes, may they judge you fairly."

Then a flash of lightning illuminated the sky and it slammed down into Fernstar.

* * *

**A question for you all:**

**What is the lightning that struck Fernstar called?**

**Prize: A Fernstar plushie (with pins) and a Longfoot plushie.**

**DUH DUH DUH! Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 13: NOOO!

"Shiningpaw." The flame and silver apprentice looked up to see Stormfoot staring at her, his eyes still dull with shock.

With a jolt, the apprentice remembered what had happened yesterday.

The lightning bolt had struck a hole in Fernstar's chest and blood poured out of the large wound. She had lost all her nine lives there.

The whole clan thought that it was her ominous words that had made the lightning strike and kill the leader. Many cats respected Shiningpaw more than ever. Others feared her. The flame and silver apprentice didn't blame those who feared her. It must have been quite a shock to those who hadn't seen it. Shiningpaw remembered that Longfoot had organized a patrol after Stormfoot had told him of Fernstar's motives and she was grateful for that.

Even though they hadn't done anything, she had told Longfoot. She was sure that they would have if the former leader had attacked again.

She shook the thought away and looked down at the deputy. Smallchest would accompany him to Moonfall to get his nine lives at sunhigh.

"Sorry. Yes, Stormfoot?" she mewed.

"Could you have a look at my wound?" the gray deputy asked, "It's bothering me."

Shiningpaw nodded and quickly examined the long wound on his flank. It was inflamed, but not yet infected. "I'll get some marigold." she murmured, disappearing into the herb store before emerging with a poultice in her jaws. Setting it down, she smeared the poultice across the wound, making Stormfoot hiss as it stung.

The sound woke Reedpaw, who was sleeping nearby. The black apprentice looked up, annoyed, before climbing out her nest and shaking the moss from her fur.

"Can I go out now?" she asked, annoyance and boredom clear in her voice. "I've been here all day and my wounds are fine."

"They're fine when Shiningpaw says they are." Stormfoot snapped. Reedpaw cowered in surprise at his angry tone while Stormfoot looked at Shiningpaw for conformation.

"Stormfoot, I want you to stay here until Smallchest comes back." she turned to Reedpaw and checked over her wounds. They were healing well. "You may leave, Reedpaw." she mewed. "Just don't work too hard and come back if something wrong."

The black apprentice nodded, relief showing in her eyes as she left.

The flame and sliver she-cat followed the apprentice out of the den and headed for the forest to collect herbs.

(At sunhigh)

Stormfoot padded over to where his senior warriors, Redfur, Stoneclaw and Sparrowflight were sitting beside the warrior's den. "I'm going to Moonfall." he meowed, "You three are in charge of the clan until I get back."

(Shiningspirit P.O.V)

I was digging up burdock root when Sparrowpelt barreled into me, knocking me off my paws and .

"Great StarClan, Sparrowpelt." I snapped. "What was that for?"

The senior warrior got to his paws, his head hanging in embarassment. Suddenly, Ratpelt appeared yowling "Roseheart's kits are coming. Something's wrong, Thornpaw doesn't know what to do and Smallchest left already."

Horror shot though me and I raced off in the direction of the camp. Bursting though the thorn tunnel, I made a mad dash to the nursery.

Roseheart was panting hard, her eyes half closed in exhaustion. But that didn't alarm me as much as the blood. Blood pooled from beneath the queen and an image of another cat, a beautiful silver queen dying in a pool of blood her fur shone in the moonlight. Beside her a small jet black kit wailed for it's mother.

I shook the thought away and flinging my head back, let out a high pitched wailing noise. The sound jolted Roseheart from subconsciousness. Asking Runningcloud to stay with the queen, I herded the kits out. Moments later, my siblings, half siblings and Jet appeared carrying bundles of herbs. Seeing the black kit reminded me of my memory. I blinked and mewed, "Peaches, Honey, I need you here."

The two she-cats nodded and headed towards the nursery. I had turned to follow when Ratpelt appeared from the tunnel entrance and yowled "Shiningpaw, what in StarClan's name is going on in here?Who are these cats?"

I looked at the senior warrior. A crowd was forming to see what all the fuss was about. "Storm will explain." I mewed, giving my brother a glance, before slipping into the nursery. Quickly choosing the 2 special herbs, I chewed the leaves on one into a pulp and gave it to Roseheart while Peaches rubbed the leaves of the other onto the queen's pelt.

As I turned to the other two piles, I felt a flash of doubt, could I do it right this time?

(Flashback 3rd person, when Shiningpaw was 2 moons old)

"Snow, may I go hunting?" The flame and silver kit asked her mother.

"Of course, but don't go off the territory."

(A while later)

The flame and silver kit crept up silently on an unsuspecting mouse and with a pounce, finished it off. She purred quietly in satisfaction.

Suddenly a pained yowl split though the air and the stench of blood hit the roof of the kit's mouth. She wanted to go investigate, but the sound came from deep in the forest where her mother had told her not to go.

Another yowl made up her mind and she raced off in the direction of the sound until she arrived at a small clearing. A beautiful pregnant silver she-cat lay in the center, blood pooling around her. It wasn't until she crept closer did the it realize that the queen was giving birth.

Remembering her training, she gathered the necessary herbs and padded slowly towards the queen, resisting the urge to race over. "Hello." she purred softly. "You'll be fine, you're about to give birth." The queen stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm hre to help. What's your name?"

"S-si-silver." the queen stammered and let out another yowl.

"Don't worry Silver. I'm just going to stop the bleeding..." and she went on to explain the process. The queen relaxed slightly until the kit accidentally gave her the wrong herb.

She queen had already gave birth to one of the kits. It was jet-black. The kit had tried giving the queen yarrow leaves to expel the wrong herb, but it failed.

The kit watched in horror and disbelief when the queen's eyes suddenly blazed with fury and mistrust. Silver knew she was going to die. Knowing that the queen would want to see her kit, yet she knew that Silver didn't trust her, she picked the kit up and brought it to the queen.

She received a slash to her ear and blood dripped from it. The kit didn't fight back. "I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I'll take good care of your kit. I promise. What will you call him?"

With her last dying breath she licked her kit and meowed. "Jet."

(Flashback ends)

(Still 3rd person)

Shiningpaw realized that she hadn't kept any of the promises she'd made to Silver. After the queen (silver) had died, she had brought Jet to suckle and made a small den to block the wind. She had put the black kit in the den and was ready to bury the mother when her father came, spitting insults at her. He'd brought her back to the hollow with the prey that she'd caught. Over the next moon,she'd sneaked out of camp and went to the twoleg place to ask for kittypet milk and fed that to Jet. She'd taught the kit to hunt as well.

Shaking herself she glanced at her sister who was staring at her with a worried but understanding expression. The apprentice glanced down at Roseheart who was staring at her as well. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to remember the flashback and which herb she had used incorrectly. It had been a very dark green and should have been rubbed onto the cat's fur to help stop the bleeding. Opening her eyes again, she recognized the dark green herb that would be rubbed onto the queen's pelt.

Ordering her sister to do so, she chewed up to correct herb and passed it to Peaches who coaxed the queen to eat it. Shiningpaw put her paw on Roseheart's belly and felt the spams ripple beneath her paw.

"Push, now!" she mewed and a kit slid out. Runningcloud nipped the sac immediately and started cleaning the kit. "Push." and the second kit came out and soon another followed it. Shiningpaw let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The queen looked delighted as she nuzzled her kits. Shiningpaw felt a lump in her throat. This was how Silver should have been like. Giving the queen the last of the borage, she headed for the freshkill pile and took her prey to the apprentice's den.

Peaches and Honey went to the medicine cat's den as Smallchest wanted to test their skills. Both of them came back with a positive result and filled Shiningpaw in with the news.

"I forgot what Feverfew was for." Honey mewed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mouse-brain." Storm purred playfully. "Well at least you're not like Shiningpaw and forgot what was Ivore for and not one died of it." The other* cats purred with laughter and amusement.

Shiningpaw's head shot up from her bed of moss and glared at the others*. "I thought that the four of you, of all cats would understand." she mewed the pain and fury in her voice matching her gaze. The other* cats froze and stared at her. She swung her head to look at her siblings, "You two promised not to tell anyone and not to speak about it and you had to tell them so soon after what happened to Silver almost happened to Roseheart too and then you joke about it. I thought I could trust the four of you, but apparently not!"

The she-cat whirled around and bounded away, into the forest. Honey ran after her, but Storm called her back. "Peaches has a feeling something bad is going to happen." he mewed to Ratpelt when Honey padded up. "We should send a patrol." The she-cat received signs from StarClan sometimes. This was one of those times. The senior warrior nodded and a patrol was formed. It consisted of Storm, Honey, Peaches, Thistlefang, Ratpelt and Icefrost.

The patrol followed the unwavering scent trail to the gorge area. In a clearing nearby, sat Shiningpaw her head bowed in sadness. Suddenly, she was attacked by Stoneclaw and fell down the gorge.

Moments before she hit the water, she murmured something. The words bounced off the walls of the gorge and froze every cat in it's tracks.

"If I shall die, then may I give my life to Silver to be reincarnated as the cat she would have been at this time."

* * *

**Please R&R. Please scroll down and read under VERY IMPORTANT! (because it's very important.)**

***Others are the others in her family/ extended family. (Jet not included)**

**Note: the flashback was only a few seconds in real time (not flashback time) and Shiningpaw's siblings know about what happened.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**When cats of SkyClan blood/ decendant die, they may chose use the ritual words, "If I shall die, then may I give my life to (insert cat name here) to be reincarnated as (Time period or milestone ex) as a kit or queen etc).**

**Rules/ facts:**

**1) The cat who says these ritual words does not actually give their life, but rather allows the cat to be reincarnated. **

**2) The cat must die for this to happen**

**3) The cat must be reincarnated the same gender as when he/she died.**

**4) The milestone/ time period (if chosen) must be realistic and the cat must live 2 years after reincarnation. Ex) you can't say when he/she dies or that a tom-cat will now to pregnant etc. (lol)**

**5) The cat that is reincarnated cannot reincarnate some other cat when they die.**

**6) the cat must be of SkyClan blood/ desendant.**

**7) The cat cannot have been stillborn and must have lived to at least a quarter moon.**

**8) The must have not been destined to die (or that the death was accidental) **


	15. Chapter 14: Family Tree

Family tree

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ UP TO WHAT'S POSTED RIGHT NOW IN THIS STORY!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Legend:

(T)= tom

(S)= she cat

(D)= deceased (dead).

The toms (sires) are listed first.

* * *

? + ? = Nightstar(T, D) (yes, I wrote that he was a she-cat in the allegiances, but he's a tom.)

Nightstar + ? = Reedfeather (S), Ravenpelt (S), Darkpaw (T,D).

* * *

? + ? = Fernstar (S, D), Smallchest (S), Smokefur (T, D).

Greywhisker (T,D) + Fernstar = Stormfoot,(T) Stoneclaw (T).

Smokefur + Roseheart = Smokekit(T), Mistkit(S), Sweetkit (S).

Stoneclaw + Runningcloud = Calmkit (S), Greykit (S)

Stormfoot + ? = Dapplepaw

* * *

? + ?= Patchfur

Patchfur + Whiteclaw (D) = Icefrost

* * *

Gingerfur (D) + Dawnstar(D) = Littlefoot (S), Dovekit(T,D) (1st litter), Redfur,(T) Thistlefang(T)

Logfur + Littlefoot = Ratpelt (T)(1st litter), Sharppaw (T), Cloudpaw (T) (2nd litter)

Redfur + Vinetail = Foxpaw (T), Thunderpaw (S)

Ratpelt + ? = Driftwood (T)

* * *

Sparrowflight + ? = Thornpaw (S)

? + ? = Roseheart

? + ? (Both of ShadowClan) = Vinetail (S), Runningcloud (S)

* * *

Frostshine (D)+ Blackspots (D) = Snow (S), Poppy (S)

Snake + Glint = Cod(T)

Snow + Cod = Shiningpaw (S), Storm (T), Honey (S), Rain (T, D)

* * *

? + ?= Silver

Silver + Miles = Jet(T), Ash (T)


	16. Chapter 15: Surprise!

Yay! Long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Almost done book.

* * *

"Shiningpaw! No!" Her siblings screeched in horror and rage as they leaped at Stoneclaw and pinned him down slashing him furiously.

"Stop!" Ratpelt hissed, bounding up to the group. "Surround him and let's head back to camp.

"I want to find my sister, dead or not." Honey mewed firmly, her blue eyes flaming with rage.

"Oh she'll be dead all right. I mean who could survive that?" Stoneclaw sneered.

"Slience!" Thistlefang hissed, slashing his claws at the gray traitor's muzzle.

Ratpelt nodded. "Those close to Shiningpaw may go." the others will head back to camp."

Suddenly, the sunhigh patrol appeared from the bushes. "We saw what happened." Redfur mewed. "we'll come back with you."

(Exclusive Jet P.O.V)

I followed at the back to the group and into the river to find Shiningpaw struggling with my emotions. We found her lying limp on the rocks at the bank of the pool. Her fur was sodden and she didn't appear to be breathing.

On one paw, I was grief stricken to know that the cat who had done so much for me was dead. On the other paw, I was delighted to see my mother for the first time.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright starlight and a beautiful silver she-cat appeared from the dead apprentice's body. Her sweet scent was familiar and I gasped. "Mother?" I asked.

The she-cat nodded and touched my nose in greeting before turning to look at the others. They seemed frozen and not able to speak. At last Storm dipped his head, "I-i'm glad to meet you." he choked out and the rest of the cats murmured an agreement. I felt a pang of sympathy. It must be hard meeting the cat that your sister died for.

My mother's eyes gleamed with understanding. "Your sister's not dead." she murmured gently.

The others gasped, their eyes wide with astonishment. "B-but you're here and the only way that happened is if she died." Storm stammered in confusion.

"Yes, the SkyClan ancestors refused to let her join their ranks because her destiny wasn't fulfilled yet, but she refused to go back to the earth unless I was reincarnated as I wished. They agreed and now I'm here." she paused then turned to me and added, "There's another cat you're going to meet."

"Who?" I asked, excited.

"Your brother." and just as the words tumbled out of her mouth, another blinding flash came from the apprentice's body and a kit about my size appeared and bounded up to me.

"Jet!" he purred, "I'm your brother, Ash." he nudged my affectionately and stepped back. I studied him closely. He had a sleek dappled gray pelt with a thousand different shades, his eyes were a bright blue that sparkled with playfulness.

(Ash P.O.V)

I stared at my brother in surprise. His pelt was darker than a night with no moon and there was not a single hint of another color on him. His shoulders were broad and his muscles rippled under his coat. His green eyes shone happily as he gazed at me.

"Do you know when Shiningpaw's going to wake up?" the golden she-cat's anxious meow jolted me out of my thoughts. "Soon." I answered. "Our ancestors will help her recover in strength."

"How do you know that?" my brother asked.

"StarClan told me before I left their hunting grounds." I replied.

Suddenly, Shiningpaw groaned and stirred. "Shiningpaw!" Honey purred gently nudging her sister.

"Wait," the voice belonged to Peaches who held some herbs in her mouth. She dropped them in front of the flame and silver apprentice who lapped them up gratefully and weakly got to her paws.

"No, you have to rest until to have your strength back." Honey hissed firmly.

Her sister shook her head. "There are foxes here." she answered just as firmly before wadding in the water. Suddenly, she froze and turned to stare at me and my mother. "Silver! Ash!" she cried, bounding up, and gently nuzzling us. I was surprised by her friendliness. The ancestors had always thought that I was annoying and rude.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Shiningpaw, there's no way you can swim up the river and still make it back to camp." Storm's eyes were full of concern.

"There's another way back to camp. I'll use that route. It's a lot shorter."

"What is it?" I asked.

Shiningpaw's eyes gleamed. "See that rock wall there?" she asked. I looked up to see the tall wall of the gorge. Futher upstream was where Shiningpaw had fallen. The bottom half was sheer and smooth without a single paw hold. But the above it there were holds and ledges that went for a several fox lengths and the top part was sheer again. I nodded. "There's an entrance at one of the ledges. If I climb there it'll give me an underground tunnel that leads to the camp." the apprentice purred.

"And just how are you going to get up there mousebrain?" I asked. Silver cuffed me in the ear and growled softly.

The apprentice didn't seem bothered. "The peninsula over there is about half the gorge. On the left side of the peninsula, there are many paw holds and it leads to a small platform about half way at the gorge. On the right side of the gorge there are also a lot of paw-holds leading to the ledge up there which after following the path would lead you to the entrance."

"You'll never make it up there." I growled, "You'll probably slip halfway and squish me like a fly."

"Don't be rude." my mother hissed.

What none of them knew was that I hated making mistakes or being wrong. When that happens, my temper snaps.

"Why don't you go first then?" Shiningpaw suggested lightly, "that way no one will squish you."

I opened my mouth to reply but my mother interrupted me. "Why don't the rest of us go first so that they can introduce me and you'll get a chance to rest while we climb. Ash will stay with you." she added.

I bit back a hiss of anger. "Fine." I spat.

My mother narrowed her eyes and she leaned closer to me. "Shiningpaw is a great cat and has many valuable skills and knowledge. You'll do well to learn from her." She turned away and swam though the pond to climb the peninsula with the others. I watched them go, secretly admiring their ease, and gracefulness in the water, and how easily they tackled each paw hold and obstacle in their way. Even Jet managed well.

Suddenly, I heard a splash and saw Shiningpaw emerge from the water with a very big plump fish in her jaws. She dropped it in front of me. "Do you want to share?" she asked.

I snorted in disgust. "That thing's tiny. It's smaller than a baby vole. I could do better than that." With a careless flick of my paw, I tossed it back into the river. Shiningpaw watched me, her eyes expressionless.

"Let's go now." she murmured after a long period of uncomfortable silence. "Do you know how to swim?"

I ignored her and ran into the pond, gasping in shock when the pebbles disappeared beneath my paws. Suddenly, Shiningpaw was beside me, gently supporting my weight. "Churn your paws lightly and kick out with your back legs. Use your tail for balance." she instructed.

"I don't need your help. I can swim just fine." I purposely waved my tail in her face before pushing my back legs against her chest and pushed off towards the shore. But that didn't get me far and I splashed desperately in the water as I sank up to my ears in water, unable to breathe. Shiningpaw swam under me using her body to support me so I wouldn't drown. "I said I don't need your help." I snapped furiously. The apprentice said nothing, only giving me a firm nudge to get me to the shore before climbing out. The water slid from her fur like duck feathers and within a few heartbeats she was, for the most part, dry.

I shook my fur, making sure that the drops of water hit the apprentice then ran up and jumped at the first crack I saw. I missed by a mouse-length and landed back on the ground. Shiningpaw was waiting a few fox-lengths away. "Try this crack." she called. "It's lower and there's more paw-holds up above it."

"I knew that." I snapped stomping over and climbing up the ledge before pulling myself up the next one and so on.

About halfway up, I found that I could not reach the crack above me. I hissed in frustration.

"Try the crack over here." Shiningpaw called, pointing her tail at a nearby gap. I ignored her and jumped for the gap above me missing by a tail length. Suddenly a force slammed into me propelling me up to the crack. I turned to see the apprentice staring at me from below. "Are you alright?" she asked making her way up beside me.

"I'm fine." I hissed furiously before continuing the climb. I made it up safely and bounded into the dark tunnel before slamming into a bramble bush. I hissed in pain as the thorns stabbed at my pelt. Shiningpaw overtook me and gently hauled me out before leading the way to the medicine cat's den.

"Wait here." the apprentice ordered before slipping into the herb store and came back with a bundle of dock, in which she smeared onto my scratches.

Silver was waiting for me outside the den. "Come with me." she ordered. "I want to speak to you." She lead me out of camp and into a clearing.

"You ungratefully creature." my mother spat, rounding on me as soon as we entered the clearing. "Shiningpaw put up with your rude behavior and you're lucky that she's so patient."

I blinked, stunned and took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." my mother raged. "You flicked the fish that Shiningpaw caught for you in the pond and said it was small. When she was trying to teach you to swim, you brushed her off rudely, not to mention that when she saved you from the fall, you didn't even thank her. I ashamed to be your mother. StarClan cats didn't like you and now cats here don't like you. You're the most rude, disrespectfully and the most inconsiderate cat I've ever known and that has to change now. Have you got that?"

"I- how did you know?" I gasped in shock. Guilt pricked me as I remembered my behavior. The apprentice hadn't even done anything wrong. Then I remembered my mother's amazing sense of hearing. _Darn._ I thought. _Sometimes, it sucks to have a mother with the hearing of a hawk._

"You are to apologize this instant. Do you hear me?" Silver hissed

I nodded meekly and dashed away.

"Shiningpaw?" I asked poking my head in the entrance of the medicine cat's den. The apprentice was sorting herbs at the back of the den and the sweet scent of honey made me almost forget what I was here for.

"Come in. Are you hurt?" she asked, giving me a concerned sniff. I shook my head as I walked up to her.

"I wanted to apologize for making rude remarks and snapping at you yesterday." I mewed. "I got really angry and..." I trailed off and bowed my head, knowing that wasn't an excuse to snap at other cats. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she purred. "I understand."

"No you don't. You think you understand me but you don't. No one understands me."

Shiningpaw gazed at me intensely. "I do understand. You feel like you have to be perfect in the SkyClan hunting grounds because you were a SkyClan ancestor cat. You've never been on the earth until now and you've never made a mistake before. Now you're on earth and you feel like you still have to be perfect because that was what most cats appeared to be in SkyClan ancestor hunting grounds. Now you have made a mistake and you don't know what to do. You feel angry because now you're not perfect and so your temper snaps."

I stared at the medicine cat apprentice in stunned shock. _How did she know?_ I thought.

"Remember many cats don't know this. So try to stay on the good side of other cats." she continued. "

"I don't really know you but if something's wrong or bothering you, feel free to talk to me about it. I'll do my best to help."

I nodded and as I exited the den, I felt a huge weight lift off my chest.

Suddenly, I heard Stormstar yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting.

Seeing my brother nearby, we exchanged delighted glances.

I was about to become an apprentice and on the path to being the best warrior I could be.

* * *

Ok Note.

Shiningpaw never died in this chapter. She was near death and saw flashes of StarClan warriors. She can't die so that they can live because she doesn't fulfill the criteria in order for that to happen. But she was stubborn and insisted on it.


	17. Chapter 16: Hate

Thanks to Kingstar for reviewing.

(Ash P.O.V)

"I have received my nine lives and I am now Stormstar." the new leader began, looking slightly uncomfortable on the large rock. Cheers of welcome spread across the clearing. "I will now name a new deputy." Suddenly, the clearing was silent. "I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Ratpelt will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Ratpelt, Ratpelt." the clan chanted pushing forward to congratulate the tom, who looked stunned with shock. "Thank you." he spluttered at last. "I'll do my best." The gray leader nodded, looking as if he wanted to say more. "Meeting dismissed." he called, leaping down from the rock.

"Wait." a cat called and I turned to see an old brown tom staring at his leader. "What happened to Stoneclaw?"

"We were forced to kill him because his presence would endanger many cats." Ratpelt answered and I saw Stormstar's ears prick up.

"You did what?" he screeched, stalking forward to confront his deputy.

I didn't listen anymore. My tail drooped in disappointment. Jet looked just as sad. Silently, we headed out together into the forest. "What's wrong?" I heard my mother ask. I jumped, I hadn't realized that she had followed us.

"I wanted to become an apprentice." My brother muttered.

"Me too." I added, but my mother ignored me and spoke instead to Jet.

"You'll be apprentices in half a moon. Be patient." she mewed gently.

"That's such a long time." I protested.

Silver whirled around and glared at me. "Well that's too bad." she snapped. "All kits have to wait that long, deal with it."

My brother sighed, "That's true." he conceded.

My mother turned back to him, covering him in licks. "No, I didn't mean you. Only Ash."

I saw Jet watch me smugly beneath Silver's tongue. I couldn't take this any longer. "Why are you so nice with Jet but so harsh with me?" I asked.

"Because you're the most obnoxious, disobedient, and stupidest cat alive." Jet growled. There was a lighthearted twinkle in his eyes but I didn't see it. I recoiled in shock that my brother would say such a thing to me.

"That's right." I flinched when I heard my mother's voice. It was cold and filled with hostility and hatred. I saw a flicker of confusion cross my brother's gaze. "I hate you and I'm ashamed to be your mother. In StarClan you pestered cats with questions and when asked to stop you would lay down by the pool and stare at it until some at pushed you away. It was embarrassing to have a kit do that. And now in this world below the skies of StarClan, you snap at cats, you are rude and inconsiderate. I don't want you ever calling me 'Mother' again. Do you hear me?"

I felt deep hatred and resentment build up inside me. My mother knew nothing about how I felt. I glared at the cats I had once called my mother and brother. "You don't understand anything do you?" I hissed slowly advancing on them. "You don't understand how it feels to be in StarClan and having never set a paw on the earth. You long to feel the satisfaction after a successful hunt, being praised by your clanmates after completing a battle move, feeling joy course though you when you run, hunt and fight beside your friends, or feeling the exhilaration after a battle."

My mother looked surprised. "Didn't you feel that in StarClan?"

I growled furiously. "No cat ever taught me to hunt or fight." I snapped. "No cat taught me what was right or wrong. You hated me in StarClan and you hate me now. You say that you're ashamed to be my mother, well I'm ashamed to have such an uncaring, inconsiderate and cold mother who never bothered about the teaching me anything or even cared about how I was feeling. Now that I'm on earth, I don't know anything, so I act like a kit, just like I did in StarClan." I whirled around to face Jet, who took a step back. I hissed, taking another paw step forward, my voice rising as I spoke. "And I'm ashamed to have a mean brother who thinks he's just perfect." I turned and bounded back to camp.

No one noticed me as a walked into the nursery. Then Runningcloud raised her head. "Hello, Ash." she purred. "This is the nursery. You'll be staying here for a moon. Go to the medicine cat's den and get some moss for your nest."

I nodded and slipped out of the den hoping that Shiningpaw wouldn't be there. The she-cat seemed to be able to read my thoughts and I didn't want her to do that.

I was in luck. The apprentice wasn't there. Smallchest was yowling at Thornpaw about something, but Shiningpaw was no where to be seen. As I watched, Smallchest reared up and towered over her apprentice, who cowered in fear. "What did you think you were doing?" she screeched, "You gave Longfoot ragwort instead of juniper and watermint for bellyache. Don't you know that ragwort causes bellyache when it's swallowed."

I shifted my paws uncomfortably. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation. Both cats spun around at the noise. Smallchest noticed me first and dropped back down on four paws. "Oh, hello Ash. Did you need something?"

"I um.. I wanted to get some moss to build a nest." I muttered.

Smallchest pointed her tail at the herb store. "It's in the corner of the cave on the right." she mewed, before yowling at Thornpaw again, who had been trying to sneak away.

Heading to the herb store, I found the moss exactly where Smallchest had told me. I made a huge ball out of it and pushed it to the entrance.

Suddenly I heard Smallchest yowl. "She's a horrible apprentice and a disgrace to the clan. Spottedfur was an apprentice later then her and she's been a full medicine cat for a moon already."

I ducked behind a bramble thicket nearby and peeked out from my hiding place. The medicine cat was glaring furiously at Thornpaw, who cowered behind Shiningpaw.

"Spottedfur is still young and unexperienced. Bramblethorn was old and had to retire. That was his choice. It is not our place to judge the medicine cats of other clans." Shiningpaw looked at her mentor in the eyes as she spoke and I saw Stormstar standing at the entrance.

The gray tom opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Smallchest who snarled at the flame and silver apprentice. "Fine. Well, I'm not teaching this useless cat anymore. She's your responsibility now."

The gray tabby stormed out of the den, shouldering Stormstar aside to leave both her apprentices staring at the spot where she disappeared in shock.


	18. Chapter 17: Final Assessment

(Thornpaw P.O.V)

I stared after my former mentor in shock and disbelief. _What would happen to me now?_ I thought. Shiningpaw was still an apprentice. _How would she be able to train me?_

Suddenly, a yowl pierced though the silence."ShadowClan is attacking!"

Shiningpaw was the first cat in the den to break though the trance and she bounded though the entrance, giving the warrior's battle cry.

I shook myself before retreating into the herb store. Injured cats would need cobwebs and marigold right? Or was it Horsetail? Maybe Goldenrod would be better. Maybe I should be a warrior. I found my thoughts drifting away from herbs.

"No." A voice said from behind me. "It is your destiny to be a medicine cat. You are unsure and not confident in your own judgement as well as the place you hold in your clan. Things will come easier as you gain self-confidence. You deserve to be a medicine cat just as much as Smallchest and Shiningpaw."

I whirled around to see a white she-cat with stars in her fur staring at me. "Frostdream!" I gasped. The cat nodded in reply. She had been the medicine cat before Smallchest and before she had been cruelly slaughtered by ShadowClan cats. The same clan that was attacking now, outside the den. Her teeth were bared in a snarl as a cat burst in, but it was only Shiningpaw, who grabbed a mouthful of marigold and motioned for me to follow, giving Frostdream a swift nod of greeting before disappearing into the clearing. I followed hurriedly.

Outside, all of the ThunderClan cats lay pinned by ShadowClan cats. As I stared in shock, Ravenwing led a few cats to the nursery. I gasped in horror. They were going to steal the kits! I opened my mouth to yowl a warning, but Lizardtail, the ShadowClan deputy, pinned me down, a paw clamped over my jaws.

Suddenly, Shiningpaw let out a furious screech that could make the stars of Silverpelt shrink back in fear. She twisted violently, and threw her opponent off. All the cats of the ShadowClan patrol going to steal the kits, leaped back in shock as she ran towards the nursery and soon Ravenwing, Brookstream, and Thornshadow lay unconscious in the clearing. Shiningpaw and Vinetail padded out, Ratpelt, Icefrost, and the elders behind them. Their fur was streaked with blood but their eyes burned a fire that no cat had ever seen before.

Suddenly, a yowl came behind them. "No! Graykit. Don't leave me! You can't die, you're too young."

The warrior that had pinned me down was gone now and I pelted off to the nursery. I felt horror weigh me down. In the middle of the nursery, lay Graykit's blood soaked body.

"How dare they? They should have killed me instead!" Runningcloud wailed at the night sky.

The ShadowClan cats had been driven off as reinforcements poured in. The sunhigh patrols had returned, alerted by Ash, who had sneaked out of camp after returning from a heated argument with Jet and Silver. Shiningpaw had been badly injured, but she insisted on helping heal the other cats before having her own injuries tended to. Hearing the queen's wails, she padded over and pressed her pelt against the queens comforting her. Straining my ears I could just hear what she was saying, "If you died, then no one would be able to take care of Calmkit." she reasoned gently. "I'm sorry for your loss. Graykit will watch over you in StarClan and we'll grieve for him." She gave the queen a comforting lick before going back to treat the wounded cats. It was Moonhigh by the time we had finished treating all the injured cats, I padded back to the medicine cat's den, my pawsteps heavy with exhaustion. Suddenly, Shiningpaw was beside me, urging me to sleep.

"What about you?" I asked, "You're wounded." I stopped and looked her over. She had deep scratches on her flank and lighter ones on her belly. "Wait here." I ordered, slipping back into the herb store to get some cobwebs and marigold. I pressed the webs into the wounds on her flank and then chewed up the marigold before smearing it on her wounds. She winced and hissed in pain as the juice stung, but when I looked up, I saw pride and delight in her gaze.

"Excellent job." she purred. I stared at her for a moment delighted by her praise. No one had ever done that before. There was a gleam of amusement in her eyes and I shuffled my paws in embarrassment before dipping my head in thanks. She returned the gesture, much to surprise and padded away to her nest, leaving me to stare in shock.

(Shiningpaw P.O.V)

"Shiningpaw?" Stormstar stuck his head though the opening of the medicine cats den. Awakened by his call, I got up from my nest and bounded over, dipping my head in greeting.

"Sorry." I mumbled in embarrassment, feeling my pelt grow hot, "I overslept."

The leader looked amused and gently cuffed me on the side of my head, making my ears ring. I had learned moons ago that dodging the blow was not a good idea. "You'll be doing your final assessment today." he meowed. "If you do well, you will become a warrior.

I gave a nod of consent and followed him to training hollow where Icefrost, Patchfur, Vinetail and Ratpelt waited. Stormstar hadn't forgiven Ratpelt for killing his brother, and the tension between them was high, but had allowed him to remain as deputy. The brown tom shifted uncomfortably as the leader drew near. "Shiningpaw will be doing her final assessment today." Stormstar announced. "First off, we will be hunting. You have till sunhigh." he flicked his tail at me in dismissal and I bounded off in search of prey.

Opening my mouth to scent the air, I caught the scent of mouse in the bushes up ahead. Dropping into a hunting crouch, I slowly crept forward, carefully keeping downwind and my paws light. Once I was in range, I leaped and landed squarely on my prey, killing it. Just as I was done burying it, a rabbit dashed out from the trees and I gave chase, feeling the energy in my muscles and the wind in my fur. That too, became fresh kill. I was hunting well and caught plenty of prey by sunhigh. Dragging what I could along, I managed to make it to the training hollow much incident.

"Good job." Stormstar praised me. "The others will get the rest of your fresh-kill."

Suddenly, a fox appeared from behind a tree. Grief swept over me as I remembered Snow's death. Then the grief turned into fury and a red haze enveloped my vision. Letting out a screech of mad rage, I leaped at the fox and landed on it's back, sinking my front claws and teeth into it's neck. The fox struggled violently and threw me off. I tumbled to the ground and lay there, winded. It was on top of me in a second and it's forepaw lashed out at my chest. I yowled in pain and clamped my jaws down on it's paw. Suddenly another screech split the air and my siblings charged into battle driving the fox back. Seeing them gave me strength, and I leaped back up, slamming into the fox's side. It staggered, and I repeated the move, my brother doing the same beside me, while Honey clung onto it's back, her claws sunk into the wounds on it's neck. My sister leaped off as the fox fell and Storm charged, darting between it's front paws to claw it's neck. "Storm, no!" I screeched as the fox grabbed him by the scruff. I flashed a glance at Honey and we separated. I raked the fox's belly, my long claws sinking right in and ripping chunks of fur out. The fox growled in anger and Storm tried to get away but the fox caught him and bit again at his scruff.

Another screech tore from my throat. "Get away from my brother!" Honey sank her claws into the fox's neck. As blood pooled, I was dimly aware of yowls of shock and horror in the distance, but I didn't pay any attention to it. "Claw it's eyes!" I yowled to my sister, who quickly did as I asked and the fox opened it's mouth to screech in pain. I dove and shoved my brother out of harm's way. Honey clawed at the fox's neck once more as I rolled out of reach and it thrashed violently, it's flailing paws nearly clawing Honey's muzzle off as she gathered marigold from a nearby bush. "Get back." I yowled. She jumped gracefully over the dying fox and landed neatly beside me, where I was crouching beside my brother. She spat out the marigold leaves and held out her paw, which was covered in cobwebs. I flicked my tail in thanks and we worked together to close the wound on my brother's neck, making sure that the deep wound wouldn't get infected.

"Is he going to die?" A small mew made me whirl around in surprise. Two kits stood behind Honey, their eyes huge.

"Foxkit, Thunderkit, what are you two doing outside of camp." Vinetail's harsh mew sounded from behind them. The two kits whirled around, but their eyes held no fear.

"We wanted to see where Shiningpaw was going." Foxkit squeaked defyingly, "Unlike you, she actually cares about us."

I was stunned and Vinetail recoiled in shock. The look of pain, grief and regret would make almost any cat feel sorry for her, yet the look on the kits' faces told her they didn't care. Not about her, or what she felt. "Foxkit? Thunderkit?" As Stormstar and the other warriors came over, I turned away to check on my brother and nosed him gently. His breathing was slightly rapid, but it wasn't a big concern.

"Is he ok?" Thunderkit asked, from behind me.

"He'll be fine." Honey purred, giving both kits a gentle lick. Then she glanced up at me and her eyes revealed her fear.

I pressed against her reassuringly and looked at Stormstar, who muttered. "We should get him back to camp. The journey back to where they live would be too far away."

I blinked in surprise and then nodded gratefully. Honey and I fell into position to carry Storm back to camp.


	19. Important Note: restarting story

NOTE:

Dear all,

I have decided to stop this story because I thought that this was too mary sueish. So I'm restarting it, mostly same characters. Shiningpaw will have NO powers in the new book or much- if any support from StarClan.

It's the same title as my old book, but the summary states that it has been revised. Please take a look at it.

Thank you,

Shiningspirit


End file.
